Cheerilee
Für den Menschen siehe: Cheerilee (EG) Cheerilee ist ein Erdpony und Grundschuhl-Lehrerin aus Angeber-Trixie. Persönliches Cheerilee ist eine beliebte Lehrerin für ihre Schüler. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 1 In Etwas ganz Besonderes erklärt Cheerilee ihren Schülern was es mit Schönheitsflecken auf sich hat, als Anschauungsmaterial nimmt sie Fotos von sich Selbst. Mitten Im Unterricht erwischt Cheerilee Apple Bloom dabei einen Zettel weiter zu geben, Zu ihrer Überraschung ist der leer. Das ganze war ein mieser Streich von Diamond Tiara auf Kosten der Fleckenlosen Apple Bloom. In Die Showstars schlägt Cheerilee dem Schönheitsfleckenklub vor an der Schultalentshow teil zu nehmen um ihre besonderen Begabungen zu finden. Später macht Cheerilee bei der Schultalentshow die Ansagen. Staffel 2 In Freundschaft über alles, Teil 1 macht Cheerilee mit ihrer Klasse einen Ausflug in den Skulpturengarten von Canterlot. Zwischendurch muss sie den Schönheitsfleckenklub, der in Streit gekommen ist was der versteinerte Discord darstellen soll, zur ruhe rufen. Sie erklärt ihren Schülern das Discord für den Mangel an Harmonie zwischen den Ponys steht und trägt dem Trio auf einen Aufsatz darüber zu schreiben. In Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken ist Cheerilee selbst von Apple Blooms Loopa Hoop Kunststücken begeistert und bittet sie mehr davon zu zeigen. Als sich auf Apple Bloom ein zweiter Fleck bildet ist Cheerile baff, so was hat sie auch noch nicht gesehen und denkt das Apple Bloom eine Dopplebegabung hat und weiter geht die Show. Wie sich aber raus stell hat sich Apple Bloom Schönheitspocken eingefangen, eine seltene Krankheit, kann davon aber kuriert werden. In Spike wird raffgierig stößt Spike mit Cheerilee zusammen. Als er ihr erzählt das er Geburtstag hat schenkt sie ihm einen Hut dazu. Weil sie findet das jeder Geburtstagsgeschenke bekommen sollte. In Die Geschichte von Ponyville bedankt sich Cheerilee bei Filthy Rich dafür das er Teil des Familientages war. Bei Durchsicht der Liste wer jetzt ein Familienmitglied mitbringen solle sieht Cheerilee das Apple Bloom dran ist. Die entgegnet das Applejack und Big McIntosh wegen der Buntapfelernte unabkömmlich sind. Da wirft Diamond Tiara ein das Granny Smith bei der Ernte nicht mit macht, womit es beschlossenen Sache ist. Da Apple Bloom zu dem Zeitpunkt angst hat wegen Granny zur Lachnummer zu werden versucht sie den Familien Tag zu verhindern. Zwecks dessen macht der Schönheitsfleckenklub aus der schlafenden Granny eine Marionette und gaukeln Cheerilee vor sie würde absagen. Aber durch einen Fehlzug wacht Granny auf und setzt den Termin gleich wieder an. Zwischen zeitlichen kann das Trio Granny mit einer falschen Nachricht sie soll zu Onkel Apple Strudel kommen weg lotsen. So das sie nicht da ist als Cheerille darum bittet sie Willkommen zu heißen. Dann taucht Granny aber doch noch auf und erzählt wie Ponyville gegründet wurde. In Herz- und Huf-Tag bastelt der Schönheitsfleckenklub zum Herz- und Huf-Tag ein Herzchen, von etwa drei Quadratmetern, für Cheerilee. In der Schule erfahren sie dann das ihre Lehrerin noch kein Besonderes Pony zum Herz- und Huf-Tag hat, aber da jeder ein Herzenspony haben sollte macht sich das Trio auf die Suche für sie und wird Fündig: Cheerilles Herzenspony solle werden, Big McIntosh. Schnell steht der Plan und die Kinder locken das Paar, das noch nichts weiß, unter Vorwänden zu einem Picknick an einem Pavillon. Doch es Funkt nicht zwischen ihnen. Wie sie so niedergeschlagen über ihren Fehlschlag durch die Stadt schlurfen treffen die Kids auf Twilight die ein Buch über den Herz- und Huf-Tag dabei hat und darin steht sogar das Rezept für einen Liebestrank. Schnell ist der Trank gemischt und ein neues Treffen arrangiert. Tatsächlich fragt Cheerilee Mac, ob er ihr ganz besonderes Pony sein möchte. Als aber die Liebeleien der Turteltauben in abstrus schlechte Kosenamen münden, kommen den Freundinnen doch Zweifel an ihrer Idee. Dann findet der Klub auch noch heraus dass der Trank eher ein Gift ist, durch das die betroffenen nicht aufhören können sich in die Augen zu sehen und sogar ihre Pflichten zu vernachlässigen. Mit der Vorstellung vor Augen wie Ponyville von unartigen, hungrigen Ponys Heimgesucht wird, machen sie sich zu Rettung auf, glücklicherweise stand in dem Buch auch das die Wirkung aufhört wen das Paar sich eine Stunde nicht in die Augen sieht. Mac und Cheerilee finden sich im Nascheckchen beim Milchshakeschlürfen. Von Cup Cake angeregt, versuchen die Fohlen die beiden mit Hochzeitsvorbereitungen lange genug abzulenken. Sweetie Belle bringt Cheerilee in die Carousel Boutique wo sie sie Brautkleider durchprobieren lässt und verbarrikadiert die Umkleide zu. Apple Bloom und Scootaloo kümmern sich um Mac, aber der entwischt ihnen. Um ihn aufzuhalten versenken sie ihn kurz vor der Carousel Boutique in einer Fallgrube, doch hört Cheerilee sein Rufen und springt zu ihm rein. Zum Glück ist die Stunde genau eine Sekunde vor Aufschlag vorbei, sodass sich die beiden wundern, wieso sie in einer Grube heiraten. Etwas verlegen erklären ihn die Kinder was sie getan haben. Zur Straffe müssen eine Zeitlang sämtliche Pflichten von Apple Blooms Bruder über nehmen. Am deutet sich aber an, dass zwischen Cheerilee und Big McInthos wohl doch noch was sein könnte. In Ein ganz besonderer Freund gratuliert Pinkie Pie Cheerilee zum Geburtstag. In Gabby Gums macht Geschichte leitet Cheereliee zuerst das Treffen der Schülerzeitungsbelegschaft und übergibt an die neue Chefredakteurin Diamond Tiara. Nach der Gabby-Gums-Affäre enthebt Cheereliee Tiara ihres Postens und setzt Featherweight ein. Staffel 4 In Kampf bis zum Ende kündigt Cheerliee ihren Schülern zwei besondere Gäste an. Ms. Harshwhinny und Rainbow Dash, die den Kinder erzählen das ein Wettbewerb stattfindet wer Flaggenträger für Ponyville bei den Equestria-Spielen wird. In Sweetie Belle in Aktion will der Schönheitsfleckenklub ein Theaterstück aufführen wobei Cheereliee sie daran erinnert wie Lange noch bis zum Vorhang und das sie in die Kostüme sollen. Staffel 5 In Der Schönheitsfleck zählt Cheerilee die Stimmen für die Schülerpräsidentenwahl aus und kommt zu dem Ergebnis das Pipsqueak gewonnen hat. Seine Gegnerin Diamond Tiara kanns nicht Fassen. Später ist Cheerilee an der Schule dabei als Tiara sich ändert und bekannt macht ihren Vater gebeten zu haben Geld für den ramponierten Spielplatz zu spenden. Staffel 6 In Das Applewood Derby eröffnet Cheerilee ihren Schülern das sich die heutige Lektion um Physik dreht, damit sie morgen am Applewood Derby mitmachen können. Die Schüler sollen Rennwagen bauen und damit fahren. Es gibt Preise für den Schnellsten, den kreativsten und den traditionellsten Wagen. Am Tag des Rennens findet es Cheerilee, Rennleiterin und Cheerleader zwar nicht so toll das sich Applejack, Rainbow Dash und Rarity, die das Projekt an sich gerissen haben, selber ans Steuer setzen aber lässt es durchgehen und gibt das Startzeichen. Doch mitten im Rennen kommt es zu einer Massen Karambolage als Rainbows Bolide ein Rad verliert. Zum Glück passiert niemanden was ernstes. Jetzt reicht es dem Schönheitsfleckenklub und machen ihren Schwestern klar das sie die Wagen hätten entwerfen, bauen und fahren sollten. Jetzt hat der Ehrgeiz der Mane 3 es allen anderen Verdorben. Das die Fohlen bis jetzt nichts gesagt haben lag daran das es eben schwer ist bei Älteren seine Meinung zu vertreten. Immerhin haben die drei ja schon mal an dem Rennen teil genommen und so dachte der Schönheitsfleckenklub das sie schon wüssten was sie tun. Applejack, Rarity und Rainbow tut es leid, sie räumen ein das älter nicht automatisch immer besser bescheid wüssten und sie dem Trio besser zuhören müssen. Große Entschuldigung. Was jetzt die anderen Teams angeht so findet es Cheerilee eine gute Idee das Rennen zu wiederholen aber diesmal sollten die Älteren aussetzten. So kann dann der Schönheitsfleckenklub mit ein wenig Hilfe seine Vorstellungen realisieren. Die großen Schwestern feuern entspannt von der Seitenlinie an. In Scherzkekse treibt Rainbow mit ihren fiesen Streichen ganz Ponyville in den Wahnsinn. So schmiert sie Heimlich eine unverschämte Kritzelei von Cheerilee auf eine Schwenktafel. Der Pegasi kann dem Nachsitzen gerade so entkommen. Als Rainbow Später ganz Ponyville mit Scherzkeksen, die den Mund färben, rein legen will zeigen die Kekse eine Nebenwirkung und alle die davon essen werden zu Zombies. Die Horde treibt Rainbow in die Ecke und sagt Reingelegt. Da Rainbow Pinkie von ihrem Plan erzählt hat und ihre Freundinnen ihr die fiesen Streiche austreiben wollten haben sie alle Einwohner zusammen gezogen um Rainbow einen Schluck ihrer eigenen Medizin zu geben. Rainbow sieht ein das Streiche nur lustig sind wenn alle darüber lachen können. Staffel 7 In Keine Zeit für Flurry ist Cheerilee knapp dem Pferdenessel-Ausschlag entkommen, der ihre Klasse befallen hat. Jetzt will sich Twilight bei ihr ein Buch ausleihen um mit der Geschichte die kranken Kinder aufzumuntern und bringt ihre Nichte Flurry Heart mit, auf die sie heute aufpassen soll. Während Twilight das Angebot durch geht, Spike wehre ja für die Abenteuer von Burnfreno dem Drachenkrieger, nutzt Flurry eine unbeobachteten Moment um an der Tafel Cheerilees Gleichungen für den Unterricht gegen ein selbstgemaltes Bild zu ersetzen. Nur zeigt sich Twilight nicht erfreut und wischt das Bild vor Flurrys Augen wieder Weg. Aber das sie jetzt keine Zeit mehr hat muss Cheerilee noch mal alles neu schreiben. Mit ihrem Mund, da Erdponys Kreide nicht anders halten können. In Peinliche Eltern gibt Cheerilee Scootaloo für ihren Vorbild-Vortrag eine Zwei. Wofür die Rainbow-Familie, die zur Unterstützung da ist, Scootaloo hochleben lässt. In Der Kuchen-Fall kommt Pinkie Pie der Verdacht das Rainbow Dash ihre Kuchen aus irgendeinem Grund entsorgt. Auf ihrer Spurensuche findet sie bei Dr. Fauna einen Hinweis dem sie zu Cheerilee folgt. Die Bestätigt bei Dr. Faune gewesen zu sein. Sie erzählt, ihre Schüler ständig ermahnen zu müssen, die Kuchen nicht mit dem Klassenhamster zu teilen. Tiere vertragen einfach kein Ponyessen. Da stellt sich Pinkie die Frage woher die Kuchen kommen. Antwort: Von Rainbow Dash, die immer ihren „Tag-nach-dem-Halbgeburtstagskuchen“ vorbei bringt. Pinkie traut ihren Ohren nicht, den sie schickt Rainbow immer einen solchen Kuchen. Wenigstens schmeckt er den Schülern. Wie sich raus stellt mag Rainbow generell keinen Kuchen worüber sich die Freunde verkrachen, aber auch wieder Vertragen. Staffel 9 In Das Ende des Schönheitsfleckenclubs möchte Cheerilee heute im Unterricht die Pegasus Wetterfabrik in Cloudsdale durch nehmen, in der das Wetter Equestrias gemacht wird. Allerdings ist Scootaloo, die die Nachricht bekommen hat das ihre Eltern heute nach langer Zeit zurückkehren, viel zu aufgeregt als das sie sich konzentrieren könnte. Da es den Rest der Klasse mit zieht beschließt Cheerilee erst mal mit den Präsentationen weiter zu machen. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Scootaloo um allen zu erzählen das ihre Eltern endlich zurück kommen. Auf Snips Frage ob sie den nicht in Ponyviile wohnen erklärt Scootaloo das die Jobs der beiden viel zu wichtig sind. Sie reisen an die gefährlichsten Orte. Weit weg von Equestria, sie Entdecken neue Pflanzen und gemeine Kreaturen. Was sie entdecken ist nützlich für die Ponymedizin. Scootaloo würde sie ja begleiten, aber es ist zu gefährlich. Ein mal musste Scootallos Mutter einen Drachen Flügelringen und ihr Vater saß mal drei Monde in einer Chimären Höhle fest. Wo von er Narben davongetragen hat. Snips nimmt ihr die Geschichte nicht ab, da kein Pony so einen Job hat. Da kommt ein Krokodile zur Tür ein das sich auf Scootaloo und Cheerilee stürzen will. In letzter Sekunde gehen Scootaloos Eltern dazwischen, machen das Tier unschädlich und stecken es zurück in seine Kiste. Freudig begrüßt Scootaloo ihre Eltern. Jetzt glaubt auch Snips die Geschichten. Scootaloo stellt der Klasse ihre Eltern vor Snap Shutter und Mane Allgood. Die beiden entschuldigen sich für den Auftritt, Doch sie hatten so eine große Sehnsucht nach Scootaloo das sie direkt hier her gekommen sind und hoffen das sie Cheerilee nicht unterbrochen haben. Da sie immer noch zittert wie Espenlaub beendet Cheerilee den Unterricht für heute. Comics In Zügellos unterhalten sich Cheerilee und die zukünftige Bürgermeisterin auf dem Herbsstball der Canterlot Akademie über die Ergebnisse ihrer Eignungstests und findet es lächerlich Lehrerin zu werden. Beim Anblick von Shining Armor mit seinem Date, dem verkleidete Poindexter kriegt sie einen Schreck fürs Leben. In Ponymania XXIX sind die Mane 6 sind zum Equestria Wrestling Entertaiment Meisterschaftsturnier nach Mähnhattan gereist. Während des Kampfes zwischen Sneaky Pete und Mystery Mare muss Rarity kurz raus sich die Nase Pudern dabei entdeckt sie Cheerilee im Stadion. Die versucht nicht lange sich rauszuwinden und erzählt Rarity das Mystery Mare in Wirklichkeit Cherry Blossom heißt und ihre Zwillingsschwester ist. Die beiden habe sich schon jahrelang nicht mehr gesehen, aber jetzt hat Cherry Cheerilee Karten fürs Tunier geschickte. Doch hat Cheerilee Bammel vor dem Wiedersehen. Da hat Rarity eine Idee, sie veranstalten einfach eine Teegesellschaft. Peinliche Treffen sind mit Freunden nur halb so schlimm. Darüber hinaus ist sich Rarity sicher das sich die beiden gut verstehen werden. Inzwischen hat Mystery Mare den Kampf mit ihrer gezwirbelten Applosarolle gewonnen. Tatsächlich hat Cherry die Einladung angenommen und ihre Freundin Cloverleaf mitgebracht. Dabei kommt das Gespräch auf Cherrys Maske die sie im Ring trägt. Es ist eben so das manche Wrestler ihre Identität geheim halten, gehört halt mit zur Show. Cherry meint das nicht mal ihre eigenen Schwester sie in der Montur erkennen würde. Doch genau in dem Moment kommt Cheerilee rein und sofort wird die Stimmung so frostig. Das Cheerilee gleich wieder geht. Cherry hinterher den sie hat die Karten geschickt um sich bei Cheerilee entschuldigen zu können, Sie will einfach das sie beide wieder Schwestern sind. Aber da stolpert Cherry und verletzt sich am rechten Hinterbein. Cloverleaf sieht sofort das es war ernstes ist und man bringt Cherry ins nächste Krankenhaus. In der Klink wird festgestellt das sich Cherry eine Schlimme Verstauchung zugezogen hat und sich sechs Wochen lang schonen muss. Das kommt für Cherry einer Katastrophe gleich da der Titelkampf schon in drei Tagen ist. Doch da hat sie eine Idee. Cheerilee kann sie vertreten mit etwas Training und der Maske würde es keiner merken. Leider ist schon der Bloße Gedanke daran für Cheerilee zu fiel und sie läuft aus dem Krankenzimmer. Kurz darauf findet Rarity Sie und spricht ihr gut zu. Sie meint das sich eine Chance zur Aussöhnung aufgetan hat. Wen Cheerilee Cherry jetzt hilft könnte das ihrer Beziehung weiterhelfen und sie wieder Schwestern sein. Das Überzeugt Cheerilee und sie versucht es. Am nächsten Tag geht es in die Trainingshalle Rarity ist zur Unterstützung mitgekommen. Cherry erklärt ihrer Schwester, die man zum gewöhnen in Cherrys Kostüm gesteckt und merklich Muffensausen hat, vor dem Start noch schnell das Wrestling zwar brutal aus sieht aber die Kämpfer es nicht darauf anlegen den anderen zu Verletzen und schon kommen sie zu den Grundlagen. Cheerilees Trainingspartner ist Sneaky Pete, Cherrys Gegner aus dem Eröffnungsmatch. Tatsächlich tut er im Ring nur so böse und ist in Wirklichkeit ein guter Freund von Cherry. Während des Trainings zeigt sich das Cheerilee ein gewisses Talent fürs Wrestling hat. Trotzdem ist sie am Abend so fertig das Rarity sie zu ihrer Bleibe tragen muss. Unterwegs erzählt ihr Cheerilee das sie mit ihrer Schwester nicht so gut klar kam weil sie so verschieden sind. Cheerilee war in ihrer Kindheit schüchtern und still und Cherry eben nicht. Aber nichts desto Trotz will sie ihrer Schwester helfen. Bei der Nächsten Übung geht es um die gezwirbelten Applosarolle. Der Move ist Cherrys Markenzeichen und sie hat damit jeden ihrer Kämpfe gewonnen. Da taucht plötzlich Iron Hock auf. Cherrys Erzrivalin und Gegner im Titelkampf. Hock ist gekommen um mal einen Blick auf Mystery Mare zu werfen. Als sie Weg ist packt Cheerilee die Panik, sie meint keine Chances zu haben da sie nicht so Stark wie Cherry ist. Das Sieht Cherry aber anders. Sie weiß das Cheerilee denkt sie hätten nichts gemeinsam aber sie glaubt das sie beide versuchen das Selbe zu erreichen und weiß das ihre Schwester gewinnen kann. Schließlich ist der Abend des Kampfes gekommen und Cheerilee schiebt in der Umkleide Selbstzweifel. Da kommt Rarity mal nach ihr sehen und Cheerilee vertraut sich ihr an. Doch Rarity hat was zum aufbauen mitgebracht, den Mystery Mare Fanclub. Während des Autogrammegebens macht Rarity Cheerilee klar das die große Gemeinsamkeit der Schwestern darin liegt das sie versuchen Ponys Glücklich zu machen. Cherry mag zwar aggressiv wirken aber eigentlich will sie Ponys nur zum Lächeln bringen und Rarity weiß das Cheerilee das genauso kann. Die Worte wirken und mit frischen Mut eilt Cheerilee zum Ring. Als der Kampf beginnt schlägt sich Cheerilee wacker aber Iron Hock hat dank ihrer Erfahrung klar die Nase vorne. Doch dann macht sie einen Fehler und Cheerilee kann zur gezwirbelten Applosarolle ansetzten mit der sie Hock auf die Bretter Schickt und den Titel holt. Jedoch wird Cheerilees Sieges Taumel je unterbrochen als Tag-Team Action angesagt wird. Iron Hocks Partner ist der drei Meter große Steel Buns. Zum Glück steht Cheerilee die glamouröse Diamantene Elegante, alias Rarity die immer auf alles vorbereitet ist, bei und die Runde ist im Hufumdrehen gewonnen. Glücklich umarmen sich die beiden Schwestern. Da fällt Cheerilee auf das Cloverleaf, die eigentlich dabei sein wollte fehlt. Doch sie war dabei den sie ist Iron Hock. Was Cloverleaf geheim hielt weil sie auch ihren Teil dazu beitrug das sich Cheerilee und Cherry Blossem wieder Vertragen. Zum Schluss versprechen sich die Schwestern nur noch im Ring zu Streiten. In Verschollen macht Cheerilee mit ihrer Klasse einen Ausflug in die Fohlenberge. Als zusätzliche Begleitpersonen sind Applejack und Rarity dabei. Unterwegs stoßen sie auf ein Waisenvogelnest. Dieser Vogel legt seine Eier in Seen. Der Legende nach sollen die guten oben schwimmen wehrend die schlechten auf den Grund sinken wo sie alleine und unbeachtet leben müssen. In diesem Moment schlüpfen die Eier und sofort ist die Mutter da um zu deren Schutz die Ponys mit einer Welle zu verscheuchen. Das nehmen die Wandere ihr aber nicht Übel, immerhin haben sie mit dem Waisenvogel fast alle Vögel gefunden die in den Fohlenbergen leben sollen. Doch Cheerilee weiß das noch einer fehlt, man sagt das irgend wo in diesen Bergen ein Turul leben soll. Ein Vogel größer als jedes Pony mit einer Krone die älter als Equestria sein soll. Sie selbst hat aber noch nie einen gesehen. Also setzt sie eine Belohnung aus. Das Pony welches den Turul zu erst sichtet bekommt eine Woche Hausaufgaben frei. Was bei Manchen Feuereifer entfacht. Als die Gruppe weiter geht mahnt Cheerilee die Schüler noch mal dicht beisammen zu bleiben da die Pfade hier schnell verschlungen und verwirrend werden. Da gehen Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Snips, Snails, Silver Spoon und Diamond Tiara verloren. Zum Glück kann ein Suchtrupp sie mit Hilfe des Turul am nächsten Morgen Wohlbehalten finden und nach Ponyville bringen. Dort versucht Tiara die Woche Hausaufgaben frei von Cheerilee zu bekommen. In Die große Wahl haben die Ponys aufgrund unerklärlicher Erdstößen und Einstürzen das Vertrauen in die Bürgermeisterin verloren. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Filthy Rich um für das Amt des Bürgermeisters zu kandidieren. Wovon Cheerilee, Time Turner und Lyra animiert werden auch zu kandidieren. Bei einer Wahldebatte stellt der Moderator den Kandidaten die Frage Wie sie das Leben der Bürger von Ponyville verbessern würden? Cheerille würde den Erziehungs-Etat verdreifachen, was aber auch eine Verdreifachung der Steuern mit sich bringe. Da er den Wählern das Blaue vom Himmel verspricht gewinnt Filthy die Wahl. Doch führt er Ponyville im Bemühen alle seine Versprechen Wahr zumachen fast in den Ruin. Auf einer Bürgerversammlung Blasen ihm die Wähler ordentlich den Marsch. Die Bürgermeisterin erklärt allen das man eben nicht alles schafft, man kann halt nur sein beste geben. Mitten in den Ausführungen der Bürgermeisterin gibt es plötzlich ein Riesengetöse. Ein Tatzelwurm ist vor dem Rathaus aus der Erde aufgetaucht. Twilight wird klar das der hinter den Erdbeben der letzten Zeit steckt. Unter den Ponys kommt Panik auf. Sofort nimmt die Bürgermeisterin das Ruder in die Hufe. Sie ruft zur ruhe auf und fragt Fluttershy was Tazelwürmer Mögen und hassen. Fluttershy erklärt das ihre Wahrnehmung auf Vibrationen basiert, schwache locken sie an, Starke verscheuchen sie. Umgehend weist die Bürgermeisterin Applejack an mit einem Trupp Erdponys den Wurm abzulenken. So wie sie das Zeichen sehen sollen sie den Wurm dann zu Fluttershys Haus locken. Sie geht mit Twilight schon mal dorthin. Alle anderen sollen im Rathaus bleiben. Der Plan geht auf und die Bürgermeisterin verscheucht den Wurm mit dem Dynamit von der Baustelle des neuen Stadions das Filthy bauen lässt. Nun würde Applejack gerne wissen woher die Bürgermeisterin weiß wie man mit Dynamit umgeht. Das hat sie alles bei den ganzen feierlichen Abrissen gelernt auf denen sie war. Da taucht Filthy mit den anderen Ponys auf und ist völlig baff das die Bürgermeisterin Ponyville gerettet hat. Für sie war es einfach nur das was jeder gute Bürger getan hätte. Nun können sie sich ganz um Filthys Rücktritt, den damit verbundenen Papierkram die Sonderwahl Kümmern. Alle sind Froh das in Ponyville,bald wieder normale zustände herrschen. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Cherry Blossom Ihre Zwillingsschwester (Nur in den Comics) Big McIntosh Zeitweilig ihr Herzenspony, als der Schönheitsfleckenclub ihnen einen Liebestrank gegeben hat. Frühere Generationen In Generation 3.5 trägt Cheerilee zwei Zöpfe als Frisur. In der dritten Generation scheint Cheerilee keinen bestimmten Beruf nachzugehen; sie liest aber sehr gerne Bücher. Anscheinend ist sie dort Pinkie Pies beste Freundin, da sie sich schon von Fohlenalter her kannten. Dort ist Scootaloo ihre jüngere Schwester. Cheerilee 1.png|Cheerilee Generation 3 Cheerilee 2.png|Cheerilee Generation 3.5 Cheerilee 3.png|Baby Cheerilee Galerie Trivia *In Apfelsaft für alle Ponys hat Cheerilee Violette statt wie sonst üblich Grüne Augen. Navboxen en:Cheerilee es:Cheerilee it:Cheerilee pl:Cheerilee ru:Чирайли sv:Cheerilee Kategorie:Herz- und Huf-Tag Kategorie:Equestria Girls (Film) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere